Laxus OTP Drabbles
by thundergodlaxus
Summary: I'm going to post some Drabbles of my Favorite Laxus OTPs, I will post some drabble from MiraXus, LaxLu, LaxZa, LaVia (Laxus-Juvia), Laxana, LarVa, etc. Sorry for grammar mistakes, Rate T at the moment and might change it later. Read&Rate? Drabbles List: 1. Miraxus : Small Cut 2. LaxLu : Suit
1. Miraxus : Small Cut

"Laxus is back" yelled by one of the guild member. Natsu run towards the door ready to ask the lightning dragon slayer for some fight but instead attacking the blonde mage, he got kicked by worried raijinshuu.

"I told you, it's alright!"

"But laxus your hand bleeding, you need to go to doctor" ever said with a worried tone.

Laxus keep ignoring his bodyguard request to go to doctor, his eyes scanning the guild looking for the beauty. A Smirk appeared on his face when he spotted her serving some beer to the idiots, the smirk never leave his face when his eyes meet her blue orbs. Shoving the raijinshuu away from his way, making them having questioning look on their face but they understand when laxus said "don't worry, I got this under control"

Sighing at his leader, freed told his team member to let laxus and believe in him. After all a small cut won't kill fairy tail strongest wouldn't it?

Sitting on one of the bar stool laxus keep smirked and watching every movement the head bar maid do.

His attention was distracted when the youngest strauss came after him, with a smile. "Hi laxus"

Looking at the young woman laxus only nodded.

"How was your mission? You know she got really worried"

"Hmm.. It's fine, though I got some small cut on my right arm" he told lisanna then looking back at the white haired beauty who is too busy to come for him.

"Is it bad? I saw the raijinshuu look really worried about you when you guys walk in"

"Well I guess it not that but for her to stop what she doing and come after me" he said loud enough for the beauty to heard.

Lisanna only can shook her head watching laxus and her mira-nee. "I'm sure she will get what you need so I wish you luck" with that lisanna leaving laxus, smiling to her sister who walk back to the bar.

"What can I get for you?" Her voice is cold, but she still over him a smile, a fake smile .

Laxus know the fake smile, oh well... He know mira is still mad at him and yet he only smirked at her.

"I need wendy, but I can't see her around. Did y.."

"She doing mission with erza and lucy" mira cut him before he can finish.

"Still mad?" Stupid question from laxus but he just can't help it.

"Why would I? And if you don't need anything, I need some work to do" he know that she mad.

"Then I guess I need to ask someone else to take care of this" he use his left hand to take off his big coat, revealing his big cut on his bloody right hand. "Can you get me some bandage?" Laxus dip some tissue to his beer and just before he can wipe his bloody hand, some delicate, strong grip on his hand stopped him.

"You called this as small cut!" You can heard anger and worry at her voice.

He raised his eyebrow at the demon who look worried after saw his supposed to be small cut. "I though you have some work to do? So I need to clean it"

"By using your drink?" She raised her eyebrow, glaring at him. "Are you stupid?"

Instead of get mad at her, laxus grinned. "Maybe"

Her face feel hot when she saw his grin, she know that he know that she no longer mad at him. She can't stay mad at him for a long time. "Wait here and don't do anything stupid" laxus only nodded watching her went to take some first aid.

She clean his cut and the blood from his hand in silent.

"You look pretty when you mad"

Mira ignore him and continue her job, bandage his injuries.

"And you look even more beautiful when you worried about me"

She looking at him when she done, he over another smirk to her.

"And that's why you let me worried?"

"No, I just..."

She sighed and resting her head on his shoulder. "Would you please stop making me worried?"

His left hand found its way to her back "Sorry"

She shook her head but still resting her head on his shoulder, hugging him back.

"I love you" she whispered to him.

He smiling at her word, hugging her even tighter as he whispered back "I love you too"

They keep hugging each other, ignoring the staring from people around from the public affection they show. Truth to be told, Mira and Laxus rarely show off their relationship in public so people only can smile watching their strongest pair hug each other, those smile also belong to the raijinshuu, the two younger strauss and their guild master, makarov dreyar.

* * *

This is my first drabble I post here, even on my role playing blog I rarely make drabble. But since I'm going to take some break on my laxus [thundergodlaxus] on tumblr. So I will post some drabble here. Probably will make some GrayZa drabble and Laxlu drabble as well! Let see... can I do that or not... sorry for grammar mistakes that I made *^* Thanks for reading, leave me review of what you think?


	2. LaxLu : Suit

_Disclaimer : Laxus and Lucy is belong to Mashima, Fairy Tail also belong to mashima! Other wise I will make MiraXus/LaxLu and GrayZa canon!_

_So, Yesterday I search for writing drabble promps, so I will try to post new drabble everyday or every two-day based on the prompt I read/saw_

**Writing prompt: Suit**

* * *

It almost an hour and laxus dreyar still struggling fixing his new tie. He wonder why he agree to wear the suit and tie, he always feel like he will look like a penguin if he wear a black suit and tie, yet here he is standing in front of his big mirror, trying to doing his stupid tie.

Lucy who already done with her dress and hair, sitting on the living room, start getting impatient with laxus who never came outside after he shove her out of his room.

Walking inside the room without caring to knock the door, lucy can't help but to chuckle at her boyfriend who struggling with a simple thing such as tie.

Laxus groan when he heard light chuckle came from the door only to find Lucy standing there, watching him. He knew she waiting for him to call for a help. If it's some other day, he would never ask anyone else help, anyone including Lucy. Because his ego won't let him asking help from someone else, but tonight is an important night because tonight is his gramps birthday. And somehow his gramps make a huge party, a formal party and invite people from the council to their guild to celebrate it.

"How long you going to stand there?"

Lucy know, its laxus best way to ask her for a help. She know that he won't directly say help so she walked towards him with a smile, watching laxus without his casually cocky smirk instead he have a very 'cute' pout face.

"Who would ever though that fairy tail strongest mage would struggle with small tie?" Her voice full of playfulness, make Laxus give her another pout.

"If I know you will tease me about this I will never agree about wearing suit and tie like what you asked!"

She only smiled while doing his tie. "It's done" she said before throwing her arms over his shoulder. "And missed the chance to see my cute dragon slayer pouting?"

He looked away, blushing at her word yet trying to keep his cool. "Tch! How many times I told you that I'm not cute!"

"And how many times should I tell you that you will always be my cute dragon slayer?" She smiled again before leaning and resting her head on his chest. "And you look really handsome on this suit"

He gave up, he can't keep being mad at this woman. No matter how hard he try to show that he not like something, at the end he will lose to her. "You know that I'm always look handsome on everything"

lucy chuckled at his word. "Of course Mr. Dreyar, you always look handsome, but tonight you look even more handsome"

He finally smiled while wrapping his arms around her body. "Indeed I am!" He said proudly.

"As much as I enjoy seeing your happy face when I compliment you, we need to go now" She moved his hand from her waist but stopped by him.

"At least give me a chance to compliment and kiss my beautiful girlfriend" he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "You look very beautiful!" He murmured between the kiss. It started with a simple sweet kiss until lucy put her hands over laxus's shoulder and kissed him back, making their kiss become more heated.

His lips nibbling her bottom lip, making her moaned into their kiss, giving laxus an opportunity to insert his tongue inside her mouth to kiss and taste her to the fullest.

Their tongue met each other, moving in a beautiful movement, dancing together in passion and heat. Saliva covered his lips as he pulled his lips from the kiss, stopping himself before he can't stop.

Looking at his flustered girlfriend, Laxus smirked somehow proud that his kisses can still make her blushing like on their first kiss.

Leaning and give a little peak on her forehead Laxus fix up his suit and tie before giving his hand for her to reach. "Shall we go the Beautiful Miss Heartfillia?"

After fix up her dress, lucy took laxus's hand and nodded "we shall Mr. Handsome Dreyar"

With that they walked outside the house, went to Makarov party.

* * *

_Sorry for the grammar Error, No beta reader for this drabble but I did proofread this one ^^ _

_thanks for reading, review what you think please? Or simply give me new prompt to write?_

_It doesn't have to be MiraXus, it can be Laxul-Lucy, Laxana, Laxza, Laxus Juvia.. anyone.._


End file.
